


Good Boy

by Static_Night



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Animalistic, Birthday Smut, Creampie, F/M, Implied planned in-breeding, Shiroba is as sick as ever, birthday fic, poor Aoba, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Night/pseuds/Static_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku has been well-behaved lately, and Shiroba figures he deserves a <em>special</em> birthday present.</p><p>(An extremely early birthday-fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Today had been exceptionally tiring for Shiroba. But then, who wouldn’t be worn-out after destroying multiple people every single day? Not to mention putting up with the not-twins trailing after her eighty-percent of the time. Sure, they were decent lovers every-now-and-then, but Shiroba didn’t appreciate being followed around like a _damn pop-star_. Hell, she was far from it.

But today was an exciting one as well. Her exhaustion was forgotten as she prepared to visit her most favorite animal in all of Midorijima. She felt her non-existent panties grow wet at the very thought of the growling beast that was once a hairdresser. If only poor Aoba had said the right thing all those months ago, then maybe those two would still be playing their idiotic game called “denial”. 

That chance had been lost a long time ago, as Aoba now floated in the abyss that Shiroba had been forced to reside in for so many years. It was because of that, that she was happy to let Aoba drown in her own misery and guilt for the rest of their days. There were days that Shiroba heard a few words come from her other-self, but they were becoming less-and-less frequent as each day passed. 

Now wasn’t the time to reflect on the lost Reason, however, and Shiroba pushed the thoughts far off to the side as she made her way towards the floor where Koujaku was kept. She shooed away the guards, relieving them of their duty for the time-being. They weren’t much of a pleasure to have around whenever she visited, since they once tried to intervene when Koujaku tore at her leg about a month ago.

Yes, they may have thought it necessary, but Shiroba had been so _close_ to coming when her thigh was ripped at, spurting blood, and _they_ ruined it. Lucky for them, she was feeling merciful that day.

The “greeting” that she received from within the cell wasn’t much of a greeting at all. Instead, a low growl, warning of violence and injury, met Shiroba’s ears. She felt a rush of arousal from the pure, guttural rawness of it, anticipating the inevitable ravaging of her body. Allowing her eagerness to guide her, Shiroba unlocked the cell door and entered. 

“Koujaku~,” she purred, “Do you know what day it is?”

She approached him without even the slightest hesitation, despite the growls growing louder with every step. Koujaku bared his teeth at her, as if trying to look as dangerous as possible; and it was working. 

Unfortunately for him, it only turned Shiroba on even more. She gazed at him lovingly, and reached out to caress his cheek. Unsurprisingly, Koujaku must have seen the movement as a threat, and quickly lashed out. His sharpened teeth dug into her wrist, and he pulled away just as fast. Blood oozed from the wound, dripping to the floor as Shiroba’s fingers twitched.

Said woman moaned, relishing the pain, “That’s right, it’s your birthday. You’re twenty-nine now, Koujaku.”

The beast only growled at her some more. His eyes dared her to try something again, promising that she wouldn’t get away with a warning if she did. 

Shiroba smiled at him, reaching into her robe with the same bloodied hand, and pulled out a key. The key was the bigger reason for why the guards had to leave, because Shiroba knew that they’d interfere if they had seen it. 

“This is your first present, Koujaku,” she said, “You don’t have to wear your handcuffs today.”

Koujaku, of course, didn’t understand her words one bit, unable to see passed his endless rage and instincts. Shiroba knew this, and ignored her precious beast’s growls as she moved behind him. Within seconds, the heavy burden that held Koujaku’s clawed hands fell to the floor. 

Shiroba came back to face him, amused by the animal’s confusion. She watched him as he realized that he was free, looking at his own hands as if he didn’t even know what they were. It was quite adorable, really.

“Now, it’s time for your second present,” the woman continued, lifting up her robe just enough to bare her wet cunt to him. 

Koujaku sniffed the air cautiously, and his red eyes widened at the scent of female arousal. With his hands free, he launched himself at her. Shiroba gasped as she was knocked backwards, her head cracking against the cold, hard floor. Once her surprise faded, she was pleased to see Koujaku’s face shoved between her legs.

Claws dug into her thighs as Koujaku pressed his nose to her entrance. The once-man’s flushed erection was partially-visible behind the folds of his soiled kimono; a sight that sparked delight in Shiroba. She sat up in spite of the throbbing in her head, and weaved her fingers through Koujaku’s hair.

“You can fuck me to your heart’s content today,” she cooed, “Because you’ve been such a good boy.”

Interrupted from his sniffing, Koujaku snorted and glared at her. She countered with a smile, her eyes clouding with lust and expectation. Whether or not Koujaku actually understood her, she knew that she was going to get the fucked in the way she’d always desired. 

Perhaps she’d end up horribly injured or even dead for taking such a risk, but the idea didn’t sound too bad. Besides, Toue could always make another pair of designer children with the sperm collected from Sei before the older twin died; though he might be a bit upset about not having a designer egg to pair it with.

She pulled away before Koujaku could wound her other hand, moving to sit up. But the beast’s claws pressed into the snow-white, albeit scarred, flesh of her thighs, and holding her down. Shiroba couldn’t have been more pleased by the display of dominance, but even her favorite monster had to know when to give in to her.

“Off,” she ordered, making good use of her ability. It worked, of course, as Koujaku released her and moved away reluctantly. Another command was given, “Stay.”

Shiroba stood, shedding her garment as she got to her knees. The feeling of hungry eyes locked on her was almost addictive as the sex itself. Shiroba wouldn’t mind freezing Koujaku to the spot he sat in and proceeding to ride him, but it _was_ her love’s birthday. Therefore, she supposed that it wouldn’t be terrible to let him do as he wished.

“You like this position, don’t you, Koujaku?” she asked, turning around and placing her hands on the floor; doggy-style, the perfect sexual position for someone of Koujaku’s current state. He was practically a dog, anyway. _Her_ beloved dog.

The dog certainly did seem to be pleased by the display, his eyes glimmering with excitement as drool dripped from his slightly-parted lips. He shifted, obviously wanting to rush towards her, but unable to until Shiroba freed him. The mere thought of such a beast being under her absolute control made Shiroba’s already soaked snatch to quiver.

“You can move now,” she breathed. To add a greater effect, she lowered her upper body, resting on her elbows and letting her ass get all the glory that was Koujaku’s attention. The only warning she received was the sound of hastened footsteps before a heavy weight settled on her back.

Koujaku grasped the inside of her thighs, preventing any attempt for escape; as if Shiroba even wanted to flee from such a wonderful experience. She hissed when a set of jaws clamped down on the back of her neck, pulling her up a bit as Koujaku adjusted his position. A warm, blunt force pressed to her backside, sliding against the white skin in hopes of finding its target. Pre-cum was being smeared on her thighs and ass, never meeting her need.

Getting frustrated, Koujaku growled and seemed to get an idea, proceeding to roughly maneuver the pliant body beneath him. His teeth, however, still grasped his mate’s neck. Shiroba grunted, but let him do as he wished, not minding the manhandling one bit. Fortunately for them both, the beast’s idea wasn’t as unsuccessful as the random thrusting had been. Koujaku’s cock brushed against Shiroba’s entrance, urging him to continue. Once, then twice, he met her wet entrance before finally pushing his way in.

“Ah! Hah, Koujaku~!” Shiroba gasped, admittedly surprised by the force of the act. Claws scratched and pierced her flesh as Koujaku began to thrust wildly. It was obvious that he was aiming for a quick end, as he released Shiroba’s neck in order to pant hotly into her ear. His pace itself was relentless, spearing her insides with his throbbing cock with no mercy whatsoever.

The beast’s balls slapped her clit every-now-and-then, resulting in a higher-pitched squeak from Shiroba every time. His thick length stretched her out and left her walls twitching for more whenever he pulled away. Koujaku seemed to be fully enjoying the way her throbbing twat sucked him in with every clench. He’d gone back to biting her as his drool made a path down her neck, and his body reeked of sweat and musk.

Shiroba loved every moment, letting out her gasps and moans shamelessly. Her breasts swayed as her dog forced her back and forth, and the feeling of drool cooling on her flesh was simply breathtaking. This was Koujaku’s raw, unadulterated power that made her melt; and she knew that he could do more than that.

“K-Koujaku,” she panted, “Show me your—ah—fury! You’ve—hah—always wanted something—oh—like this—mmm, ah—with Aoba, right? Give it to me!”

As soon as she had said Aoba’s name, Koujaku growled deeply against her soaked flesh. His sharp teeth dug into her neck, breaking the skin and allowing blood to stain the surrounding skin. The pace that had been set became even more frantic as the sound of slapping bounced off the walls of the cell. Shiroba’s legs became streaked with blood as the claws started to tear at her.

“Ah, yes! That’s it! Wreck me, make me your bitch!” she moaned, feeling a familiar coil tightening in her belly. She tried to buck towards the welcome thrusts, but did so awkwardly due to the way Koujaku was pulling on her neck. Her upper half was forced upwards as she was yanked on, resembling the way a horse would rear if their rider pulled on their reins. 

Koujaku’s groans became louder as the former-man neared his climax, his shaft seeming to swell even larger inside of his bitch. Shiroba reached one of her hands down her body to caress the beast’s cock as it dragged in and out of her cunt. She moaned upon feeling just how wet they had both become, wishing that she could look at the practically _dripping_ mess. 

Her hips were suddenly forced back against Koujaku’s, her entrance taking him in balls-deep. Koujaku pulled away only slightly before pushing right back inside and shuddering. A splash of additional heat filled Shiroba, which shoved her off the edge as she came with a cry. Their hips remained pressed together until Koujaku’s breathing settled, and he slipped out of Shiroba with a slight whine.

The hold on Shiroba’s neck lessened until it was non-existent, and Koujaku licked at the mixture of saliva and blood. The woman trembled from the pain of over-sensitivity, shifting slightly. She moaned when Koujaku promptly bit down on her once more, growling at her in warning. He likely thought that she was trying to escape him. Silly Koujaku.

“There, there,” she cooed, “I’m not leaving yet.”

Another growl came in response, and Shiroba was pleased to feel her rear being poked again. Koujaku was an insatiable animal, after all, and she was perfectly happy to be his only outlet.

She was also happy to pretend that she hadn’t let out cry when she had climaxed. After all, the times that Aoba spoke up were becoming less-and-less frequent, so it was easy to dismiss what had come out of her mouth as her imagination. Instead of dwelling on it, she pressed her hips backwards to urge Koujaku into the next session. Aoba was still sobbing, but it was plenty easy to ignore.

 _”Wake up, Koujaku,”_ was what the fading presence kept repeating. Her voice was drowned out by moans and growls, completely unnoticed. 

_”Please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I should have done Noiz instead, considering that his birthday _is_ this month, but I got stuck with this instead. Noiz will have to wait for now, but I already have plans for him.
> 
> Now if I could only figure out what to do with Ren and Clear.
> 
> The word "bitch" is referenced to how Shiroba compares Koujaku to a dog, not in the way that's used in bad pornos. Also, I just want to say that I wish I could write better gore.


End file.
